


Day 11: Holiday Party

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony's father is a dick, like usual. Gibbs helps.





	Day 11: Holiday Party

“No, Father, I’m not- no, you can’t use my credit card to pay for it-! Why-? Because it’s  _ my _ money! I’m not even coming to the damn Holiday party! No- I’m not coming to make you look good! You know what, I’m done- go to someone else for money, hey- maybe Prince Al will hook you up, just leave me, and my finances alone, Senior!”

 

Tony slammed the phone down, growling under his breath. He felt eyes on him, and he froze when he met the icy blue eyes of his Boss and Mentor across the darkened bullpen. 

 

“Senior wants you to pay for his Christmas party. Tonight, on Christmas eve.” It wasn’t a question. Gibbs clearly heard his Father yelling from his desk. The man never did know how to lower his booming voice.

 

“Yeah, and get this- he wanted me to come so people could compare us and see how successful  _ he _ is compared to his Navy Cop son. Of all of the-”

 

“DiNozzo,” Tony stopped his muttering, and looked at his Boss.

 

“Yeah, Boss?” Gibbs stood up, making his way towards Tony’s desk. Stopping in front of him, Gibbs placed a hand on his desk and loomed over him.

 

“I’ll be expecting you at my house tonight. And tomorrow.”

 

Tony smiled.

 

“Yes Boss.”

  
It may not be a fancy Holiday party, but Christmas and Christmas eve with his surrogate father sounded far better.


End file.
